pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheryl Rainsworth/History
History Sheryl Rainsworth was born into the matriarchal noble family, the Rainsworths. Sheryl was born some forty to fifty years following the tragedy of Sablier, destined to inherit the title of Duchess Ever since her youth, Sheryl had a meaningful friendship with the heir to the Barma Dukedom, Rufus Barma. Sheryl and Rufus grew up together, with Rufus often times sending Sheryl letters that expressed his love for her and sending gifts as tokens of his feelings. Sheryl, however did not appear to reciprocate Rufus' feelings. At an unknown point when Sheryl was in her mid to late twenties, Sheryl inherited the position of Duchess to the Rainsworth Dukedom. Soon after, Sheryl married an unknown noble suiter; only to be subsequently approached by Rufus, who enthusiastically proposed to Sheryl with a bouquet of roses, an offer which Sheryl bluntly rejected. Rufus remarked on Sheryl's bluntness and in response, Sheryl questioned if Rufus ever listened to anyone when they talk to him, reminding Rufus that she already had a husband. Although, Rufus didn't understand what the problem was, as he could have arranged for Sheryl's immediate divorce from her husband - prompting Sheryl to silence Rufus. Sheryl told Rufus to stop gaping at her and that she wouldn't accept his bouquet because she found red roses to be vulgar, and because she didn't want her husband to believe that she was having an affair. Rufus tossed the bouquet to the ground, calling Sheryl a selfish young woman, asking instead if she'd prefer he gave her another type of flower. Rufus then dropped a pair of earrings into Sheryl's hands, explaining to her that within the earrings was a rare type of flower from his home country, and that the earrings had previously belonged to his mother. Rufus also claimed that the earrings were meant to act as proof of their friendship. Sheryl gazed at the earrings in amazement, asking Rufus if he really meant everything that he'd written to her in the letter he'd sent her a few days before. Rufus confirmed this and asked if Sheryl had read it thoroughly like she was meant to, which Sheryl confirmed; explaining that she had burned the letter as soon as she was finished reading it, as she had done with the other letters that came before it. Sheryl thought about Rufus' actions, ultimately telling Rufus that if the earrings were meant to be representative of their friendship, then there wouldn't have been a problem with her accepting them from Rufus. Instead, Sheryl asked if Rufus would make her a promise; proposing that the two of them worked together to prevent an event like the Tragedy of Sablier from ever happening again, as the Rainsworths haven't always seen eye-to-eye with the Barmas. Sheryl put on Rufus' mother's earrings, then giving Rufus her silver pendant in return - the two having decided that if they were to have an alliance with one another, then they should possess one-another's Keys to the Abyss to ensure that one of them could not betray the other. Eventually, Sheryl had a daughter with her husband, whom she named Shelly Rainsworth. Although, much to Sheryl's chagrin, Shelly was born with a weak constitution - often times falling ill. Sheryl had known that the road ahead would be tough, but she managed to convince herself that she could handle what was still to come. Despite this, when Shelly was about four years old, she collapsed as an effect of one of her illnesses. Sheryl was an emotional wreck as a result, not able to handle the stresses brought on by Shelly's sicknesses. Luckily for Sheryl, Rufus dropped everything and immediately rushed to her side, helping her cope with the situation and care for Shelly; something which made Sheryl very grateful towards her childhood companion. Shelly grew as the years passed by, eventually marrying an unknown suiter and having her own child, Sharon Rainsworth. Years later, Sheryl was approached by a new valet of Rufus', Reim Lunettes, who delivered numerous love letters from Rufus (which Rufus had claimed were proclamations of war) to her. Sheryl sat down with Sharon and looked through Rufus' letters, tossing them into the fireplace when she was finished. Reim was dismayed because Rufus had told Reim not to return unless he received a response from Sheryl. Knowing this, Sheryl told Reim that he could stay with the Rainsworths as long as he needed to. Not long after Reim's arrival at the Rainsworth estate, a man covered with blood was found by Sharon lying unconscious before the Rainsworths' Door to the Abyss. Sharon sought help from Reim, who had gotten further aid from the Rainsworths' valets, which lead to the man's sanctuary with the Rainsworth Dukedom. After the man, named Kevin Legnard, regained his consciousness, he met with Sheryl immediately, asking Sheryl how the Sinclair Family had been faring. This caught Sheryl off-guard, Sheryl informing Kevin that the Sinclair Family was no more; Roman Sinclair's eldest daughter having been assassinated when the feud between noble families violently escalated. This caused Roman's youngest daughter to grieve painfully, eventually leading her to become an Illegal Contractor and sacrifice Roman and what remained of the Sinclair family to her Chain, until she finally fell into the Abyss. After hearing this from Sheryl, Kevin had lost all will to live; becoming angry and distant as he healed physically, but not emotionally. In the end though, was Shelly who managed to break through Kevin's shell through the time she and Sharon spent with Kevin - leading Kevin to develop the pseudonym, Xerxes Break, to hide his past. After a while, Break became a full-fledged valet of Shelly's, his induction to the Dukedom filling the void that was created by Reim when Sheryl finally gave him a response to Rufus' love letters after spending two years with the Rainsworths. Rufus had recently formed his Contract with the Barmas' Black Winged Chain, Dodo, when he posed a question to Sheryl. Rufus offered to act as Sheryl's valet in order to ensure her protection, as Dodo would allow him to create an illusion of himself to fool any outside assailant. Sheryl complied, allowing Rufus to pose as her valet; however Rufus' real reasoning for posing as Sheryl's valet was to spend more time with her, alone. At an unknown point in her life, Sheryl was crippled as part of an unknown accident and permanently bound in a wheelchair. Thus, Sheryl was underestimated by many because of her old and frail appearance. However, Sheryl was exactly the opposite of frail and weak instead, still retaining her threatening aura. As it was ideal for each of the Four Great Dukes to obtain both their respective families' Keys to the Abyss and a Legal Contract with their Dukedoms' Black Winged Chain. Sheryl finally managed to form a Legal Contract with Owl after around forty to fifty years. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Originally, Sheryl was meant to attend the Coming of Age Ceremony of Vessalius Family heir, Oz Vessalius, in order to act as a representative of the Rainsworth Dukedom to oversee the event. However, Shelly falls ill once again, forcing Sheryl to back out of her duty in order to take care of her daughter. In her place, Sheryl sends Sharon to the Coming of Age Ceremony alongside a mass amount of flowers in order to formally extend her apology and regrets to Oz, personally. Unfortunately, Sharon isn't able to attend the Ceremony in Sheryl's place - as Sharon is still too young to do so, still needing to be presented into society herself, leaving after meeting with Oz alongside Break. In Sheryl's absence, the event gets interrupted by the Baskerville Clan, who cast Oz into the Abyss for his sinful existence. The Coming of Age Ceremony impacted Oz's valet, Gilbert, and prompts him to run away from the Vessalius estate. Break intercepts Gil in his attempt to run, making an agreement with Gil where Gil would be adopted by the Nightray Dukedom and act as his spy from within, in exchange for helping Gil free Oz from the Abyss. Sheryl and Duke Bernard Nightray talk with one-another, Sheryl agreeing to have the Rainsworths act as mediators for Gil's adoption process. Meanwhile, Sheryl sends Sharon to inform Duke Oscar Vessalius of the situation concerning Gil's adoption. While Oz remains in the Abyss, Shelly's sickness worsens. Despite the Rainsworths best efforts, Shelly eventually succumbs to her sickness. With Sharon's mother now gone, Sheryl takes it upon herself to act as Sharon's legal guardian, working with Break to do everything they can to keep Sharon safe. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Ten years have passed since the catastrophe that was Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. A meeting between the Four Great Dukes to discuss the incident with William West and Grim as well as how they were connected to The Head Hunter is fast approaching, when Sheryl discovers that Sharon has been kidnapped. Sheryl takes immediate action, faking an illness in order to postpone the meeting and to allow her the freedom to launch an investigation. Despite Sheryl's best efforts, Sharon's whereabouts are still left unknown when the time comes for her to attend the meeting between the Four Great Dukes. On the day of the meeting, Sheryl is surprised to see a portal open above the conference table; a portal which drops Oz and Alice (in her released B-Rabbit form) in front of the Four Great Dukes - prompting Rufus to jump in front of Sheryl to act as her protection. Bernard sends Pandora's ranks after Oz and Alice, allowing the Four Great Dukes to be immediately evacuated. While Rufus is bringing Sheryl out of the conference room, she finds Reim standing alone; taking the time to voice her "disdain" to Reim over the fact that she thought she'd be able to attend the meeting now that she's in a better condition, only to find that Pandora's facing a bit of trouble. Reim takes notice of how it seems that Sheryl's enjoying the turmoil and impending delay rather than being disappointed by it, to which Sheryl simply laughs and tells Reim that he's imagining things. Oscar then comes and pulls Reim away from Sheryl to talk about Oz with him. Meanwhile, Sheryl watches the two conversing from afar, telling Rufus that Oscar and Reim appear to be having fun, before allowing Rufus to carry on with the ducal evacuation. Break's Past Arc Oz had requested a meeting with Rufus, as Oscar had suggested, because Rufus is the eldest Duke and should therefore know something about the mysteries of the Tragedy of Sablier. Unexpectedly, Rufus extends an invitation not only to Oz, but to Alice, Gil and Break as well, to meet with him at an opera house in Reveil. Upon arriving at the opera house, the group is intercepted by Reim, who guides them to Rufus' balcony seat. Reim introduces Oz and company, but finds himself confused when he sees Sheryl sitting and enjoying tea with her "valet" whilst watching the opera carry on below. Sheryl notes how the night is perfect for a spot of tea, but Reim is too distracted and asks why Sheryl's there. Sheryl cheerfully claims that Rufus had invited her to enjoy the opera as well. Sheryl notes how this is her first time meeting Oz formally, Oz greeting Sheryl and giving her a rose in place of a formal greeting token. Sheryl simply laughs and tells Oz that his airs are just like Oscar's, while Oz takes the time to explain the situation to Sheryl. Oz asks if Sheryl is close with Rufus because she'd addressed him as 'Ru-kun' earlier - which Sheryl confirms. This prompts Oz to ask where Rufus is, to which Sheryl laughs and points out that Rufus had been there, drinking tea with them all along. Looking up, Oz notices that Rufus is sitting on the ceiling and drinking tea. Sheryl simply laughs merrily as Rufus causes chaos with his hysterical behavior. As their encounter carries on, things don't go according to Rufus' plans, leading Rufus to dart out over the opera in a hysterical rage. Sheryl is shown enjoying the shown and explaining that ever since he was young, Rufus had a tendency to forget himself whenever something went against his calculations, and that he only settled down after going on a rampage of sorts. Oz, Alice and Gil chase after Rufus, finding him only after Break had already confronted Rufus. The group witnesses Break slashing his sword through Rufus, having concentrated Mad Hatter's power in his sword. Break then slams his cane-sword against the floor, using Mad Hatter's powers to reveal that Rufus, Sheryl and all the attendants were illusions created by Dodo's powers. Rufus finally reveals to the group that he's been merely posing as Sheryl's valet, also taking the opportunity to expose Break's past as Kevin Legnard; this having been the real reason why Rufus had invited Oz, Alice, Gil and Break to the opera house. After Break's secret upbringing unravels before Oz, Alice, Gil, Reim and Rufus, Rufus comes to the realization that Alice was the Intention of the Abyss' twin sister. With this truth in mind, Rufus apprehends Alice, in hopes of using her connection to the Intention to obtain her for Pandora. Rufus also mentions his plans to apprehend Break for the crimes he'd committed as Kevin Legnard. Oz steps in Rufus' path before he can apprehend Break, threatening to undermine Rufus' claims against Break by using Jack Vessalius' name. For Oz's insolence, Rufus threatens to strike Oz with his bladed fan, however before he can do so, a harisen is thrown between Rufus and Oz, embedding itself in the pillar behind them. The real Sheryl is revealed to have arrived at the opera house, having her wheelchair pushed up a flight of stairs by an unknown valet. Sheryl applauds and remarks how splendid Rufus and Oz's 'war of words' was. Rufus and Oz are shocked to see the real Sheryl, Sheryl simply laughing joyfully and saying that Rufus seems to have been acting like a 'bad boy', wondering if Rufus has been bullying members of the Rainsworth Dukedom again. Rufus tries to deny having done such a thing, but Break tells Sheryl that Rufus had even made an illusion of her to toy with - which Break thinks is just terrible. Sheryl retrieves her harisen and waves it in Rufus' direction, reminding Rufus that she won't stand for him forging illusions of her. Sheryl even questions if Rufus' maturity has ceased development because of his Contract with Dodo. Sheryl takes Rufus by the hand and guides him back behind a set of curtains, Rufus begging Sheryl to take it easy on him, but Sheryl instead claims that she'd become hard of hearing in her old age. Sheryl beats Rufus with her harisen, with Sheryl claiming that Rufus is nothing but trouble. Sheryl tells Rufus that since he appears to have learned his lesson, he shouldn't make 'unattractive' illusions of her ever again. Rufus objects, claiming that his illusion of Sheryl was pure perfection - having based his illusion on data he's collected throughout the years they've spent together, mimicking all Sheryl's expressions, gestures and habits to the tee, so that it was as perfect as the real thing is to him. Rufus adds that he even went as far as to rid six wrinkles from Sheryl's face, asking how Sheryl can complain after such courtesy. After hearing Rufus' justification, Sheryl decides that Rufus hasn't yet learned his lesson, and so she carries on with her punishment for Rufus while Reim watches in horror from afar. Sablier Arc While Oz, Alice, Gil and Break are in Sablier, Rufus searches through the Barma Dukedom's Library, eventually finding what he sought: Arthur Barma's Memoirs. After deciphering some of his ancestor's personal notes, Rufus approaches Sheryl. The two sit in a gazebo on the Barma estate together, having tea whilst discussing Rufus' findings. First, Rufus mentions the Rule of One-Hundred Rounds to Sheryl, asking if she's heard of it before. Sheryl confirms this, reciting the definition as the instance when a deceased soul returns to the world after one-hundred years. Rufus explains that the lore behind the Rule of One-Hundred Rounds isn't necessarily fictional; reminding Sheryl that the Baskerville Clan is searching for Glen Baskerville's soul, despite the fact that he's been thought to be dead for one-hundred years. Sheryl considers the whole matter to be quite odd; wondering how the Baskervilles plan on finding Glen's soul, and how they'll know when they've done so. Rufus tells Sheryl that the Baskervilles will just be able to tell, as they're always going to be drawn to their master, no matter where he is. Rufus pulls out Arthur's Memoirs, noting how the Baskervilles are not able to be drawn to Glen currently, asking Sheryl why she thinks this is. Rufus explains that the Baskervilles are being obstructed because Glen Baskerville's soul is bound by sleep as of now. Sheryl wonders how Rufus knows all of this, with Rufus revealing that Arthur Barma had laid witness to the Tragedy of Sablier and recorded it within his memoirs. Rufus flips through Arthur's Memoirs, stating that it's full of complicated ciphering that he's only partially been able to decode, but that he finds what he's decoded thus far to be very intriguing. Rufus reads a passage from Arthur's Memoirs to Sheryl, revealing that Arthur put a curse on Glen Baskerville's soul. Sheryl doesn't understand what Rufus means by this, and so Rufus explains more in-depth of how Arthur had dismembered Jack Vessalius' body and used as a medium for the curse. This revelation horrifies Sheryl, leading Rufus's addition of the information that Jack offered his body to the curse of his own volition. Sheryl's disgust grows as Rufus continues to say that Jack's body had been dismembered into five pieces to create the Sealing Stones in a formation that would bind Glen's soul forever, as long as they stand. Rufus is amused by the fact that the Baskervilles were never actually hiding, as Pandora had previously thought, but were in fact searching for the Sealing Stones, which the Baskervilles will soon seek out and destroy. Suddenly, an earthquake rattles through the country, Sheryl is taken off-guard and braces herself, while Rufus is surprised - knowing that the first Sealing Stone has been destroyed. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc Sheryl attends a meeting between the Four Great Dukes to speak about the events that occurred within Sablier. However, the meeting was delayed because Oscar was late, something which Sheryl teased him about when he did arrive five minutes later. Sheryl had requested her granddaughter to see her immediately, and the two discussed Sharon's adventure with Oz to reach the second Sealing Stone. Sharon explains that she had never seen such a gruesome scene as the one the Head Hunter had left in Rytas' mansion before, and that it bothered her that she wasn't able to do anything to help. This in turn made Sharon realize that she was powerless, and that all this time she'd only been unconsciously boasting about the power of her Chain. Sheryl tells Sharon that she should try her best to be beautiful, delicate and cheerful no matter what circumstances there may be, as that is what it means to be a woman of the Rainsworth Dukedom. She also reminds Sharon not to rush into things, before apologizing for lecturing her like an old lady. Sharon then leaves and Sheryl tells Break, who was in the next room, that he had nothing to worry about just as she'd said. Sheryl tells Break that he treats her like a child, which Break denies, embarrassed, Break then declared that he takes care of her as if she were his daughter only for Sheryl to say that he's acting more like an older brother who couldn't stand to be away from his little sister. Sheryl encourages Break to tell Sharon that he's blind too, because she would be able to handle it. Sheryl then tells Break to continue with what he was telling her before about Oz's past. Break explains that he learned from Oscar that when Oz was born, Xai Vessalius had taken him away from Rachel Cecile, and stormed off with him. The doctors and attendants found it very odd, and when Xai was questioned on the matter, he said he wanted to celebrate the baby's christening on his own. Break then explains that it may be possible that Oz isn't the real Oz Vessalius. Sheryl also attended the meeting meant to inform the rest of the Dukes and Pandora about the contents of the box which Rytas had given to Oz when he, Sharon, Gil and Alice came into contact with him. The box contained spells scrawled in another language and clues to the location of the next seal, including a slip of paper that had a snake wrapped around a stake on it, which sparked the interest of the real Rufus Barma when he saw it. Another impending matter that was discussed at the meeting was that of the Head Hunter, who resurfaced and destroyed the second Sealing Stone, along with Marie, Rytas and Gruner. Oz then left the meeting and left the four Dukes to discuss the contents of the box among themselves. The Feast Arc Sheryl had not attended Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony, but after the Sealing Stone in Isla Yura's mansion had been broken at the Coming of Age Ceremony, Sheryl is shown with Oscar Vessalius, Oscar defending Sheryl as books and other objects fall from shelves as an earthquake rolls through the country because of the Sealing Stones destruction. Jack's Intention Arc After returning to their own country, Rufus and Sheryl have Oz, Alice and Gil meet with them, and Sheryl uses Jyanta figurines to mark the locations of the remaining two Sealing Stones on a map based on Rufus' calculations. Gilbert is surprised when Sheryl places one of the figurines on Pandora Headquarters. Rufus states that it shouldn't be surprising because most of the land currently owned by Pandora was previously Baskerville-owned property. Oz asks if Lutwidge Academy also used to belong to the Baskervilles, which catches Rufus off guard, but he does confirm this as he explains that the Baskervilles and numerous sorcerers are rumored to have built underground passageways, like the ones in Lutwidge Academy, in order to travel in secret. Rufus then states that the last Sealing Stone is located in the region controlled by Count Airy, telling the group to just give up it. This confuses Oz and Gil, but Rufus explains his reasoning, as the Nightray Family is now almost completely wiped out, the Nightray Key to the Abyss is missing, and Pandora's offensive strength is already stretched thin, which was why it'd be better to focus on finding and protecting the Sealing Stone within Pandora. Later, Sheryl's surprised when Rufus drops down a pile of books and text on Sheryl's desk, revealing to her that Isla Yura had mailed information about his actions as well as his motivation to Rufus in the event that he died at Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony. what was before Sheryl was all the information which Yura had possessed on the Abyss, as well as a letter addressed personally to Rufus. Rufus read the letter a loud to Sheryl, which explain how he had come across the Sealing Stone accidentally, as well as his sudden love for information about the Tragedy of Sablier and the Abyss. Before Rufus could continue, one of Sheryl's valets knocks frantically on the door to her office, informing her and Rufus that they had looked where Rufus had told them to in Bernard's townhouse, finding the hidden room, but also that Bernard had been assassinated by the Head Hunter. Sheryl immediately calls Alice, Oz, Gil and Sharon to her office, where she explains that the Head Hunter has assassinated Bernard, and because the time of his death was recent, the assailant could not have been Elliot, who had been revealed to be the Head Hunter at the second Coming of Age Ceremony. Gil questions if this meant that Elliot wasn't the Head Hunter, but Rufus corrects him by telling the group that anyone fitting the qualifications of the Head Hunter (an Illegal Contractor who has been killing Nightray family members, one-after-the-other) can be considered a Head Hunter, Rufus implying that Humpty Dumpty and Elliot were likely copying the original Head Hunter. Then, another Pandora member knocks on Sheryl's office door, explaining that Leo had been kidnapped by Vincent Nightray, who had used the Queen of Hearts to behead two of the Pandora members guarding Leo, and had slit the throat of the third Pandora member, leaving the final Pandora member alive and in shock to act as a witness. The following day, Rufus decides to give Oz, Alice and Gil a day off from hunting for the Sealing Stones, giving them a chance to enjoy the festival being held in Reveil. Rufus takes this opportunity to take a stroll through the Rainsworth family garden. Sheryl wonders a loud if Oz, Gil and Alice had reached Reveil yet. Rufus tells Sheryl that he believed there was some kind of festival being held in Reveil this time of year, so the three of them wouldn't get the chance to be bored. Sheryl states that she hopes so with a smile on her face, and Rufus tells her that her sentimentality was her weakness. This makes Sheryl laugh, but Rufus looks away, troubled. Sheryl notices, but doesn't say anything, and Rufus takes the opportunity to tell Sheryl that it appears as though Break had woken up finally, having been a week after the second Coming of Age Ceremony. Sheryl asks what Rufus was planning, which makes Rufus laugh and ask what she was talking about. Sheryl states that she knows Rufus better than anyone else, and so she corrects herself and instead asks to know what was troubling Rufus. Sheryl asks Rufus if he remembered the promise they had made, asking him if the threat of conspiracy was looming, if the two of them would not talk about it in depth. Rufus goes to reveal something to Sheryl when a voice from the shadows tells Rufus to stop stalling. The Baskervilles swarm around Rufus and Sheryl, Sheryl becomes worried as she is surrounded when Lottie emerges, asking Rufus if he had forgotten the terms of them recognizing the Barma family as their allies. Rufus draws his bladed fan and concentrates Dodo's power within it. Rufus brings up his and Sheryl's promise again, explaining that it was the reason he'd said that sentimentality was a weakness of Sheryl's. Rufus slices through Sheryl's body with his fan, crushing her against the ground using Dodo, but ensuring that he misses all of her internal organs so that Sheryl will survive. Rufus then takes Sheryl's earrings, his Key to the Abyss, and begins leading the Baskervilles to the Sealing Stone within Pandora's Headquarters. In reality, Rufus had told the Baskervilles that the Barmas' Key to the Abyss is the Rainsworth Key (thereby protecting Sheryl), and is only leading the Baskervilles to the fourth Sealing Stone in order to prevent the Baskervilles from intruding in Pandora at a later date and causing many casualties in the process. Sheryl was found by Sharon and Break, as they had heard the impact Rufus attacked, and so they run to her. With valets attending to Sheryl, she reveals to Break and Sharon that Rufus had stolen the Rainsworths' Key to the Abyss (not telling them that Rufus had actually stolen back his own Key) and that she had made a mistake. Sheryl then gives Sharon a thread that Owl had woven and that is in connection to Rufus, that would lead anyone who followed it directly to him. Break leaves immediately to chase after Rufus and the Baskervilles, while Sharon stays by Sheryl's side as she remains in critical condition. Sharon remains beside Sheryl, who is now conscious and in good condition, however the two of them are being held in a room at Pandora Headquarters by a Baskerville. During this time, Sheryl gets a feeling of tension in her right arm, when suddenly black feathers fly around her, signifying the nullification of Sheryl's Contract with Owl. Soon after, Baskervilles arrive to bring Sheryl and Sharon to the grand hall of Pandora for their upcoming executions (as Oz had escaped and failed to return to Pandora). Break was also soon brought to the grand hall with Dug and Lily, with Lily asking Sharon about Shelly, because Break had earlier mentioned her. Sharon is unable to respond, so Sheryl smiles and tells Lily that Shelly was Sharon's mother and that she had been very important to Break once, however she had a weak constitution and died long ago. Sheryl continues to be detained by the Baskervilles, unable to do anything when the Baskervilles get fed up with waiting for the scheduled execution time, and take to beating Break. However, soon Sheryl, Break and Sharon feel the energy around them change, and so Sheryl smiles - realizing that Rufus had only cracked the Rainsworth Key to prevent Rainsworth Contractors' use of their Chains in order to fool the Baskervilles, stating that she knew Rufus wouldn't betray both herself and Pandora. Sheryl now has access to Owl once more, as Break prepares to battle the Baskervilles with Mad Hatter. Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages